


Alliums

by miriata



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriata/pseuds/miriata
Summary: “I know you’re looking at me, Tubbo,” he whispered. “Don’t make this harder on yourself.”
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 90





	Alliums

**Author's Note:**

> more beeduo angst BRRRRRRRRRRRR

Tubbo had called for Ranboo early that morning, sending a specific set of coordinates to him before the sun even rose.

The letter told him that when he’d be there he would know. 

Ranboo didn’t know what any of it meant. His memory was gradually getting worse and worse by the day and he feared the time when he’d forget everything and everyone around him. It sent him shakily grazing his cheekbones for scars.

The coordinates led him to Snowchester, a quiet military base with similar weather to where his current place of residence was. 

He also got to visit Micheal, which made him quickly remove his hand from his face and allowed a smile to push his features.

Truthfully he was very excited to see them both, but he had a sickly feeling that wasn’t why Tubbo summoned him. It made his stomach churn, and as he went through the water tunnel, he had to manage to keep his anxieties down.

Snowchester was beautiful, Ranboo always knew though. Usually Tubbo would be there to greet him, but today he wasn’t there.

He nervously rubbed his arm holding a trident, feverishly scanning the area for his platonic husband. The lack of his presence was eating him up as he squeezed the trident from instinct, wincing when his nails dug into the sea glass.

“Ranboo. You made it.” At hearing his name Ranboo whirled around to face the familiar voice, attempting at not making eye contact to prevent from the saddening reality that would occur if he did. He felt the grip on his trident loosen, and carefully put it away. Tubbo then grabbed his hand and dragged him through the snow, overshadowed by tall, medieval-like buildings. 

He led him down stairs and over a bridge to a small platform. 

Tommy’s bench, the one Tubbo built in his honor.

“Did you bring them?” The shorter asked.

“The flowers? Yeah. I did,” Ranboo replied.

“Good. Then you know what to do.”

Ranboo searched in his bag for them. Alliums, his personal favorite. Delicate little purple flowers that grew in spheres, so unique to nature and so perfect. Ranboo had given Tommy an allium once, but doesn’t remember much about that interaction besides what other people have told him. Tommy probably didn’t keep them for long. 

But it didn’t matter, he was dead and his best friend was grieving. Whatever made his husband feel better, he supposed. Tommy couldn’t go throwing back the small bouquet now, it was practically impossible.

Ranboo carefully sat down on the bench and placed the flowers next to him. His hand rested over the bunch, and he found himself thumbing over the thick, green stems.

“I know you’re looking at me, Tubbo,” he whispered. “Don’t make this harder on yourself.”

“It’s just you hardly knew him, and any time you spoke he was rude to you,” Tubbo explained. “It just means a lot that you’d do this for me. We don’t have alliums here.” Ranboo heard tears welling up into his friend’s eyes, a painful sound to bear witness when he choked out his words shakily.

“Maybe we can fix that.” Ranboo looked up slightly to bring the grave into view. Tubbo must’ve spent a long time engraving the name and carving the little details in it. The bench itself was masterfully crafted, so it wouldn’t have surprised him.

Tubbo looked over his friend. “I wouldn’t mind that. Do you have any seeds with you?”

“I brought some to plant more around the grave, but we can grow some closer to the houses if you’d like.”

“No. It’s ok, we can plant them here,” he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Ok, Tubbo. We can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> how are you doing my little meow meows i finished writing this watching black panther and i’m bouts go EAT because i am HUNGRY.


End file.
